


Après l'Apocalypse

by la_mariane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'Apocalypse, Sam n'a plus rien. Plus de frère. Dean n'est plus là, il vit avec Lisa et Ben, et Sam veut lui laisser une chance, une chance de goûter à une existence normale, sans monstre, sans démon et sans ange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après l'Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Note : j'ai totalement ignoré toute ce qui se passe pendant les saisons 6 et suivantes de Supernatural.

Après l'Apocalypse, Sam n'a plus rien. Plus de frère. Dean n'est plus là, il vit avec Lisa et Ben, et Sam veut lui laisser une chance, une chance de goûter à une existence normale, sans monstre, sans démon et sans ange.

Sam part donc chasser seul, et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il est efficace, il résout les cas les uns après les autres. Il tue un wendigo dans le Montana, et les campeurs ne se font plus dévorer. Il élimine un nid de vampires, et les clubbers de Miami sont en sécurité, du moins ne se font-ils plus vider de leur sang. Il brûle les os d'une vieille dame morte depuis cent cinquante ans, et un esprit vengeur disparaît. Les habitants du 1438, Cedar Street, à Trouville en Louisiane lui en sont très reconnaissants. Sam enchaîne les chasses et il s'en sort bien.

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Gabriel. Gabriel l'archange. Gabriel qui a tué Dean des centaines de fois, et toujours un mardi. Gabriel qui devrait être mort, puisque Lucifer lui a passé une épée au travers du corps. Même les archanges sont mortels.

Mais Gabriel est bien là, assis dans le café, à manger des pancakes noyés sous le sirop d'érable. Sam s'assied en face de lui et commande son petit déjeuner. Au moment de partir vers la chasse suivante, Gabriel s'installe dans le siège passager du vieux pick-up que Sam a acheté.

Et, tout à coup, Sam a une raison de sourire.


End file.
